


Room 365

by yeojasamho



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojasamho/pseuds/yeojasamho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Room 365<br/>Pairing: EXO (mainly Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Xiumin, and D.O) / OCs<br/>Rating: Shifting between a PG-13 and an R because of what might be talked or played about.<br/>Genre: Friendship, Comedy, Fluff<br/>A/N: This is the AU I have been thinking about for so long, and the AU I've done a lot of character developing on. A Parks & Recreation AU! Gave it my own twist for various reasons (also because it seemed to fit the plot well) so I hope everyone enjoys this! And I might not have proofread this as I was revising while typing as well. Still, I hope you guys enjoy this, as well as my style of writing. lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 365

The sound of footsteps echo down the hallways and a man in uniform pushes a cart full of packages and envelopes stops in front of two doors with the room's number taped on it. Room 365. Several heads look up from their desks upon hearing the doors open and the man steps inside, holding his clipboard. "Excuse me, I have mail for a Mr. Kris Wu?" his pronunciation of the surname a little slurred.

A boy with tanned skin and pushed back chocolate brown hair flings a cardboard paper airplane to the corner office. "Hey Kris! Mail!" he shouts. The door opens and a tall blonde wearing a black cardigan over a white button down with jeans steps out and immediately walks to the man by the door, instantly noticing the subtle stares of his co-workers.

"I'm Kris Wu" he raises a hand, and the man hands him a box wrapped in brown paper. "Here you go, have a nice day" the man waves to the rest then walks off, closing the door behind him.

The boy known as Kris opens his package, suddenly giggling as he goes back to his office and closes the door, the rest of the people in the office watching him. The boy who threw the paper airplane looks at the girl seated behind the desk next to his and leans in to whisper. "Underwear again?" he asks.

"Mhmm" the girl nods without looking. She looks at her computer's calendar and nods again. "Yeah, it's definitely underwear. He orders it every month"

Kris Wu is the head of the City Youth Department. He likes to have his expensive designer underwear - which is one of the things he splurges on - shipped to his office for fear of crazy kids that try to steal it. It is also a way for him to brag about getting a pair of Armani boxer briefs off the runway without even trying. Also a self-proclaimed Picasso, he paints portraits and landscapes in his spare time, placing his works in the town exhibits while the rest of them allowed him mostly because they wanted to see him embarrass himself - which is often unsuccessful because Kris is genuinely proud of his work. But apart from all that, Kris gets away with it because he's an extremely handsome man, and had no problems getting with the ladies whenever he felt like it.

The boy who flung the paper airplane is known as Kai. Kim Jongin is his real name, but he insists that he goes by his three-lettered nickname, one he thought he was more popularly known for - and because he thought that made him seem more handsome. In charge of the departments logistics whenever they'd hold a town forum, he usually likes to laze around, pretending to work on the very little projects they have when all he does most of the time is doze off while wearing sunglasses. At times, one of their employees, Do Kyungsoo would think he was hungover. Like Kris, Kai is just as handsome, dating here and there but never really serious in his relationships.

Kyungsoo however, often found himself the center of negative attraction. He's hardworking sure, but Kris and the rest of the slightly taller boys often like teasing him mainly because of their height differences and how he trips over his own feet. On the other hand, Kyungsoo is the only one among them in a loving and committed relationship with his high school sweetheart Kim Miyoung, the city's socialite and heiress to her family's fortune. A lot of them wonder how they even got together and they still do, for the reason that they are way out of each other's leagues. The thought actually keeps Kai up at night at times, always making him wonder how someone like Kyungsoo managed to get someone like Miyoung.

The girl next to Kai is Lee Mirae, the youth representative of the Arts & Culture Department as well as the department's resident movie buff, often using movie references in general conversation. Kai and Mirae get along more than Kris does, sometimes taking their day offs together to go around and pamper themselves. Mirae is the only one among them who drives an Audi R8, in which Kai is the frequent passenger from constantly asking her to pick him up. Mirae never minds, as Kai is a good friend to her despite how lazy and sleepy he always seems at work.

The girl seated behind the desk next to Kris' office is Nam Jinri, the youngest of the bunch and the intern. She likes teasing Kyungsoo and the rest of the guys in the department, often showing her dislike towards her current boyfriend's ex-girlfriend who interns at the Health Department, Kim Hyejung. Byun Baekhyun is Jinri's boyfriend and the lead singer of the town's local rock band whose name is still undecided. He started off refilling the vending machines in the Town Hall until he met Kris, who eventually took him in after knowing that Jinri is his girlfriend and he needed a better paying job.

Kris steps out of his office again, seeing the rest of them in their desks - hardly ever working as expected. Kai was about to lean on his desk and put his sunglasses on when he sees the tall blonde standing in front of them. "Ey Kris, what's up?"

"Okay children, we will have a meeting, and we will discuss the upcoming Youth Art Exhibit that will be happening a few weeks from now. See you in the conference room in ten minutes" he gestures to the small room in the corner with a long table and a few chairs, with their group pictures hanging on the walls. "Kris, you're thinking about joining that exhibit, aren't you?" Mirae looks at him with a brow raised.

"No I wasn't. That's not why I have been working on a painting of people on a boat for weeks now. Go!" and the rest of them stand up. Kai and Mirae exchange looks and shake their heads, knowing that this is going to be a very stupid idea.

Kai: I honestly don't even know why Kris likes to show his artwork off so much. He keeps mentioning some guy named Picasso and how he influences him. And I know my Art History, okay.. Well maybe not. Because I kind of forgot who Picasso is… Is he that guy with the weird mustache?

Meanwhile, Kim Joonmyeon is leaning on his desk, looking for something to do. No calls were coming in and most of the time he wonders why, being the youngest Assistant to the City Manager in the history of the town. Everyone likes him, the girls went after him as well. Coming from a rich family, he often opts to commute to his office thinking it would be environmentally friendly, seldom using his car in case his back injuries from a skiing accident acted up again. He likes to keep himself fit most of the time, lifting weights whenever he could.

He takes a candy bar out of his drawer, knowing that he'll automatically be at the gym right after work hours. He drops it as soon as his phone rings. "Hello, this is Kim Joonmyeon"

"You sound excited, it's just me" said the boy on the other line. His good friend and part of the district's town planning committee, Kim Minseok.

Joonmyeon laughs. "Hey what's up? What's happening? What's shaking?" he opens his candy bar again.

"It's 2013, Joonma. People only use 'what's up?' around here"

Joonmyeon had this tendency to act way older than his age, and it often showed whenever he would talk, especially to Minseok, whom he was a year and a few months younger than. "And I'm doing good though. I hear there are plans on renovating the City Youth Department offices in here"

"Oh" Joonmyeon opened a folder with the same name, reading a file one of the City Manager's other secretaries brought in not too long ago. "Well yeah, I'll have to run this by the City Manager and then speak with the City Council for this, figure out the budget and everything" he read through it.

"No need, we got an approval, and we actually start a few days from now. Budget included, so don't worry" Minseok said. "Really? Then why wasn't I told?" Joonmyeon pouts at the thought as he puts the folder away. "So, are you free to get some lunch later? We should catch up and not just talk about stuff like this" he sighs. "Yeah sure, I'll come by when I'm done with this meeting. Everyone's pretty excited about this renovation, however I'm not sure if the people in the department know about it already"

Joonmyeon: Oh dear.

"Okay everyone, this is probably going to shock you as it did me" Joonmyeon stood before the rest of them. "Go on and tell us" Kris leaned against his desk, Kyungsoo, Mirae, Kai, Jinri, and Baekhyun looking up at him. Joonmyeon takes out a a piece of paper from the folder. "This is a memo from the Town Planning Committee and the City Council, announcing this department's renovation"

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Kai leans up from his desk. "Well, it is, until I get to the part where they say that they're coming in to tear this office apart and build a new one in two days" Joonmyeon said.

He could hear groans from the rest of them. Kai stands up and takes his phone out. "What? But I'm still in the middle of personalizing my workspace, I still need to pimp it, and put up my pictures" he holds his phone up, showing a picture of him taken in the studio. "Well, I didn't know they fast tracked this, so, there's nothing I could do. But, I will do everything to relocate you guys in the mean time" Joonmyeon shrugs. "Great meeting" he smiles and walks out.

Kris: I have no problems with the renovating. I just don't like it being this sudden. I don't like people rushing me, but what can I do?

They look at Kris, who downs his cup of hot chocolate. "In the meantime, Our meetings will be held in each other's houses. Sound good?" he eyes Kai and Mirae. They all nod. "Great. For now I suggest we all clean out our desks in preparation for the oncoming renovation, and Jinri, please call up Joonmyeon, tell him that we're going to clear out early and about our new arrangement"

"But wait! Just tell us, me, like in a week in advance so I can clean up" Baekhyun suddenly says. "Okay, Mirae please put up a schedule, send it to our emails. That is all" Kris walks back to his office and closes the door.

Kyungsoo closes the file drawer and trips in front of Mirae's desk. "Hey, you okay?" Mirae chuckles as Kyungsoo stands up. "Yeah, clumsy me, right? But hey, Mirae, I don't mind being first up with the meeting place. Miyoung likes to have the caterers on standby" Kyungsoo smiles.

"Okay, sure, you'll be up first" Mirae nods and looks at her phone. "Are you going already? Because I found this new Japanese restaurant that I think, you'll love" Kai grins as he leans against her desk. "Opera? Yeah, I took Miyoung there for one of our dates yesterday" Kyungsoo smiles.

Kai: Okay, I hate it that Kyungsoo knows about these places before I do. Clumsy.. short guy.

Mirae stands up and puts her laptop away. "Alrighty then, clear out your desk if you want to catch a ride with me, Jongin. Thanks for the tip, Soo" and Jongin instantly sweeps his things in his bag.

"Not a problem. Let me know if there's anything you need" Kyungsoo says brightly and walks off to his desk.


End file.
